Giant Mole
Come watch me http://www.twitch.tv/a_l_o_h_a Come watch me http://www.twitch.tv/a_l_o_h_a Come watch me http://www.twitch.tv/a_l_o_h_a Come watch me http://www.twitch.tv/a_l_o_h_a The Giant Mole is one of the Bosses found throughout Gielinor. It is also the only monster that burrows away from the player, making the player search its lair and find it again. Because of this, it is not commonly fought. However, if you know how to bring down this foe correctly, you can reap substantial rewards. When using the Serpentine Helm or other venomous items the mole will have a chance to be infected with regular poision and cannot be infected with venom. Fighting the mole The Giant Mole is quite easy to get to, being located in Falador park. You need to have a spade to get into his lair, and you also need to get a light source to see around. A bullseye lantern is highly recommended because any light source that is not protected will extinguish. If you are not using a protected light source, such as a candle lantern, you will need a tinderbox to reignite it. When soloing the Giant Mole, it is recommended to find a free world, and fight with melee. However, if you want to range it, 70+ Ranged is recommended due to its high defence. If you are fighting with melee, be sure to have a Prayer level of at least 43 in order to be able to use the Protect from Melee prayer, or otherwise its accurate high hits will likely be too much for the average player to handle. If you are not soloing it, make sure everyone is present after it burrows before attacking again, as this will higher the chance for killing it before burrows again. Because the mole is not an aggressive boss, it may be advised to log out after every kill next to the mole spawn to save potion boosts for killing her again. Melee Firstly, it is not recommended to use weapons that are poisonous such as dragon dagger (p++) because the mole might burrow away from you when it is low health and die far from you. In order to minimise this risk, one can just wait for the mole to slowly die from poison when she's low health, but this wastes a good amount of time. It is recommended to use Prayer boosting gear such as proselyte or initiate armour, and a dragon scimitar or above is most desirable. However, she still isn't that difficult to kill if you simply pray melee and find her throughout the dungeon. Each kill takes roughly 4–6 minutes, depending on how much she digs, and your combat levels. Another effective way to melee the giant mole is to utilise the passive set effect of Dharok's set. To do this, wear all four pieces of the set, while having low Hitpoints, and activate the Protect from Melee prayer as you could hit very high before it digs away. Another method is to flash the Protect from Melee prayer, so you can safely melee the mole without having to use prayer potions or super restores. This is, however, quite dangerous for one inexperienced in prayer flashing, and it is suggested to bring food in case of mistiming. Ranged It is a must to still have Protect from Melee, as without it the mole will hit rapid 20's, regardless of your defence level. Prayer gear isn't really a problem for you though because getting her in a safespot around a cavepart is quite simple. If you cannot get her into a safespot, then go ahead and activate Protect from Melee until she buries again. It is recommended to have a Ranged level of at least 70 for black dragonhide armour, and a rune/Armadyl crossbow with mithril bolts or ruby bolts (e), when its health is at around 30% remaining using diamond bolts (e) is highly recommended. Drops 100% drops |} Runes and Ammunition |} Weapons |} Armour |} Ores and bars |} Other |} Category:Bosses Category:Monsters